1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries which cannot be recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells packaged in packs may be used as power sources for various small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, and camcorders. High capacity batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack may be used as power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles, and the like. Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, including a prismatic shape, a cylinder shape, and a pouch shape.